


The Way You Deserve

by broadway_and_burbank



Series: Righteous Romance [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, lets be honest i tried to put a plot but, nope thats what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: When someone questions Anna’s leadership abilities, Kristoff proves that he’s always honored to serve the Queen of Arendelle.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Righteous Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547257
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	The Way You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new here. Don't know if I succeeded lmao

Anna stormed down the hall, muttering to herself. That Lord Iver was an utter _ass._ He was one of the _worst_ people she’d ever had to host, by far, and that was saying something. Spying the library, she turned on her heels, throwing the door open dramatically and slamming it behind her.

Kristoff nearly jumped out of his chair, sending a few of the papers on the desk fluttering to the floor.

“ _Ugh!_ ” Anna exclaimed, dropping down on the couch in a very un-queenlike way. She crossed her arms as she slumped against the back of the couch, staring daggers into the fireplace. “Stupid, _pompous_ –” she grumbled to herself, throwing her head back dramatically.

“Anna, what’s wrong?” Getting up from the chair behind the desk, Kristoff crossed the room, crouching in front of the couch and gently grabbing his wife’s hand in his.

“It’s that _dumb_ Lord Iver, he just – ugh. I swear these trade negotiations are going _nowhere._ He keeps asking to talk to _you._ ”

“What?” Kristoff stood up and sat next to Anna on the couch. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he looked her in the eye curiously. “Why me?”

“Because you’re a man.” Anna couldn’t help her sneer as she thought about that last meeting. “And apparently I ‘don’t understand the seriousness of this discussion’.” Mimicking the Lord, Anna couldn’t help the anger from rising in her chest. “How can he say that?” she asked, looking up at her husband. “How can he…” huffing again, Anna looked down to her lap, her hands curling into fits on her lap.

“That’s _horseshit._ ” Kristoff nearly growled, taking his arm away from Anna to gently grip her hand in his. “You know that, right? Do you want me to talk to him? Because I’ll –”

“No,” Anna sighed, gently squeezing his hands before he could finish his threat. “I appreciate your support, but I need to deal with this on my own.”

“Anna.” Taking her jaw gently in his fingers, Kristoff tilted her chin up. “You know I’ll always do what I can to help, but _no one_ knows what’s best for Arendelle more than you. _You_ understand what needs to be done. _You_ make the difficult decisions. The people look to _you._ The fact that that ass wants to talk to me just shows how little he knows about this place. Don’t listen to a _word_ he says.”

Anna gave him a small smile and felt her heart swell. The honesty in his eyes never failed to floor her. “I know,” she said, and she believed it. If he had told her that right after her coronation, she would have disagreed. How could she be as great a queen as Elsa? But the months wore on, then a year passed, and Anna began to believe in her abilities. She loved Arendelle with all her heart and she would do anything for her people. Lord Iver didn’t know _what_ he was talking about. “I know,” she repeated. “It’s just so _frustrating!_ I mean, I’m supposed to meet with Kai later about setting up the new schoolhouse and there was a small collision with one of our ships at port yesterday, so I need to move funds around in order to fix _that_ , and Lieutenant Mattias asked me to write a short speech for the ceremony for the new guards and the _last_ thing I need is to deal with Lord dummy right now.”

“See what I mean?” Kristoff asked, his hands now gently rubbing Anna’s wrists. “You have to deal with _all_ of that. I can’t do any of the things you do.”

“Don’t say –”

“No, it’s true. Anna, you are an _amazing_ queen. Don’t let anyone ever tell you any different. Arendelle loves you. I love you.”

“Kristoff…” Smiling, Anna gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, too. And…I know I’m a good queen. I do. So I don’t know why I’m letting it get to me so much. I’m just _not_ looking forward to another meeting with him.”

“When is it?”

“I was able to postpone it for another hour. But, God, I don’t know how I’m going to get my point across. He just _won’t_ listen. And I have so much more to get done today. Look, I _love_ looking after Arendelle, but it’s so stressful sometimes.” Taking one of her hands away from his, Anna rubbed her shoulder.

“I’m sure. You work _so_ hard, just so someone like him can disrespect you.”

“It comes with the job, honey.”

“It’s shit.” Shaking his head, Kristoff looked toward the door. “Doesn’t he know how lucky he is to be working with you? He should be honored that you’re even giving him your attention.”

Anna couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth, even as she blushed. “I think you’re talking me up a _bit_ much.” Continuing to rub her stiff shoulder, she shook her head slightly.

“I don’t.” Letting go of her hand, Kristoff stood up and crossed to the back of the couch. He slid his fingers around her shoulders and began to work her knots out.

Groaning despite herself, Anna let her hand fall, enjoying Kristoff’s rough fingers work gingerly around her shoulders.

“I’m _so_ proud of you,” Kristoff said into her ear as he leaned down. “I hope you know how grateful I am to be by your side every day.”

Anna bit her lip; his fingers felt wonderful and his breath was hot by her ear. “Wh..what were you working on?” Anna asked, looking toward the desk he was sitting at before she had stormed in. She felt warmth spreading through her body, but she didn’t want to distract him. “If you’re busy…”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said calmly. “Don’t worry about anything. You need a break.”

“Kris–” But Anna cut herself off as Kristoff’s lips placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

“You’re the Queen of Arendelle,” he needlessly reminded her. “You deserve to treated like it.”

“ _Mm._ ” Anna hummed in the back of her throat as Kristoff kissed behind her ear.

“What does her majesty require?”

Shivering, Anna could barely speak. “A fire,” she gasped out. “Start a fire.” There wasn’t the usual sweet tone in her voice.

Letting his fingers slide off the bare skin of her shoulders, Kristoff walked over to the fire place.

Anna watched him as he built the fire. His burly shoulders strained against his formal jacket. Standing up, she slowly made her way over to him. The fire roared to life, and as Kristoff stood up, Anna grinned at him, letting her eyes roam over his form. “It’s getting hot,” she said, gesturing her head to the fire without looking away from him. “That jacket needs to come off. I’m only looking after the best interests of my subjects, of course.”

“Of course.” The glint in Kristoff’s eyes sent heat flushing to Anna’s face. He took his jacket off slowly, rolling his shoulders to guide the garment off his form. It fell to the floor, and immediately Anna felt herself go absolutely _mad_ with power.

“Now the shirt.”

“Still looking out for your subjects?” He asked, smiling as his fingers began to work their way down the long line of buttons down is front.

“Always.” But Anna couldn’t keep her eyes off his chest as he revealed himself, inch by inch. The golden curls on his chest shone in the sunlight streaming into the room. The curtains were open, and Anna could see every ripple and curve of muscle as he took his shirt off, dropping it to the floor with his jacket.

Letting her hands trail over his torso, Anna started at his chest, working her way down to his stomach, and back up again, greedily feeling the heat of him under her hands. When he reached for her, Anna pulled back as she raised a brow at him. “I didn’t say you could touch me.” Her mouth curled into a grin. “But I want to touch you. Stand still. Your queen commands it.”

“Anna –”

“ _Queen_ Anna,” she said. She ghosted her fingers over his chest, giving him a fake-stern look. “I expect to be addressed as such.”

“Y-yes, my queen.” But a flush was creeping up Kristoff’s neck, and Anna didn’t miss how his breathing turned shallow.

“Good.” Slowly circling his body, Anna trailed a finger along his skin. She couldn’t tell if the heat she felt was from the fire or her husband or herself, but it was becoming wonderfully suffocating. “You’ve always been so _good._ ” Now at his back, Anna placed a quick kiss between Kristoff’s shoulder blades, and she felt the resulting jolt down his spine. “You’d do whatever I asked, wouldn’t you?” Her voice was seemingly innocent, as if she didn’t know the answer.

“Yes, your majesty.”

Anna wasn’t a fan of formalities, especially not with those she kept close to her heart. And she wasn’t a commanding queen, not by far. She valued and respected the thoughts and opinions of those around her. But the rush of power she felt over him was too intoxicating to let go to waste. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. “So you’re going to stand _still,_ ” she stressed, “as I do this.” Her cheek pressed against his bare back, Anna let her fingers wander down Kristoff’s front, playing with the course trail of curls above his waistband.

Kristoff sucked in a breath, and Anna smiled as she felt his stomach tighten. His hands curled into fists at his sides, clearly holding himself back.

Anna placed another kiss against his back. “Do you want to touch me?” she asked.

“ _Yes,_ ” he breathed out, and Anna felt just how strong and _tense_ the muscles in his back were.

Anna broke away from him, circling him once more until she got back to his front. “I don’t know,” she said, placing her finger back on his chest. She trailed it down until it curled beneath his waistband. “I’m not sure you deserve that.” He was sweating. Anna could see the urgency in his eyes as he took a shaky breath. “However,” pulling her hand back to herself, Anna clutched her hands behind her back. “I am a merciful queen. Perhaps you could earn that privilege.”

“ _Anything,_ ” Kristoff said, his hands nearly shaking as he held them back. Anna felt desire pooling deep in her belly as she watched him, his breaths heavy and slow as his body tensed and his eyes bore into hers. She brought her hands back to him, brushing over the front of his trousers as he gasped. “I’ll do _anything._ ”

“Get on your knees,” Anna instructed. Without a second’s hesitation, Kristoff dropped to his knees, staring up at her with such complete and utter devotion that Anna nearly dropped her act. But she was having too much fun to stop now. She smiled down at him, gripping his strong shoulders with her slender fingers. “I suppose you may touch me, now.”

Immediately, Kristoff pulled her towards him, his hands fisting at her skirts before running them up her legs, squeezing her thighs and ass under her gown. Anna gasped as she leaned against him, his warm, callused hands working his way expertly around the buttons on her drawers without even needing to see them.

Kristoff pulled the article of clothing down forcefully, his hands automatically climbing back up Anna’s legs to feel her bare ass, soft and firm in his hands. Anna moaned as he buried his face in the front of her skirts, his arms continuously shoving up her shirts in order to find the reward she had waiting for him.

“Stop,” Anna gasped out, pushing at his shoulders. She wasn’t done with him yet. Slowly, Kristoff’s fingers slid down her legs and stockings, and he leaned back to look up at her, sheer desperation on his face. Once his arms and hands were no longer hidden by her gown, Anna stepped out of her drawers, leaving them on the floor. “Stay.” With that, she walked back over to the couch.

Sitting down with her back straight, as if in a meeting, Anna grinned at Kristoff who still kneeled by the fire, half-naked. His tight pants outlined his obvious erection. Biting her lip, Anna spread her legs as she pulled up her skirts, bunching them around her waist. Kristoff’s eyes burned bright as he could do nothing but stare.

“Serve me,” Anna ordered, but as Kristoff began to scramble up, she shook her head. “ _No._ ” The force in her tone surprised herself. “You’re going to crawl.”

Kristoff didn’t question, he didn’t refuse, he simply kept his eyes trained on her as he crawled on his hands and knees across the carpet. Anna felt herself get wet just _watching_ the hunger in his eyes as he reached her, kneeling before the couch.

Anna placed a foot on his shoulder, heel and all, forcing him to stop. “And what do we say?” But she felt breathless, and not at all as powerful as before.

“ _Please,_ ” Kristof panted, his hands reaching up to slide up her stockinged legs. His fingers gripped her thighs and Anna grunted in need.

“P-please, what?” Her voice was light and breathy and full of want.

“Please, _your majesty._ ” Kristoff’s eyes grew dark. He didn’t want to play anymore.

Neither did she.

It only took a single nob of her head before Kristoff scooped her thighs in his arms, forcing her legs over his shoulders. Anna couldn’t stop the cry of relief as he licked up her slick folds, his tongue dipping inside her.

They’d been married for half a year, and Anna had realized extremely quickly that Kristoff was a _fast_ learner. It didn’t take him long to learn what she liked, and he did it again and again until she was screaming his name.

Anna moaned deeply as she pushed herself against the couch. Kristoff lifted her ass off the furniture so her could get a better angle. His lips and tongue took turns pleasuring her center as his nose teased that precious bundle of nerves until Anna’s fingernails scratched against the fabric of the couch. “ _Kristoff!_ ” It was her turn to beg as he tasted her and pleasured her to the point of near agony. When he pulled back to nip at her inner thigh, Anna jerked so hard, she was worried she’d nearly choke him with her legs. “Kr… _God!_ ” Her hands fisted into his hair, Anna writhed against the couch and whined his name as he went back to her center, his mouth expertly pleasuring her. “Don’t… _don’t stop_ – _Kris! Mm_ –”

Kristoff grabbed her ass as he tasted her, holding her tightly in his grasp, and Anna felt unimaginable desire build within her. When she felt his lips press against her clit, she bucked up, heels digging into his back as she cried out his name. “ _Kristoff!_ ” As his tongue dipped back within her, his nose toyed with her until Anna nearly screamed and squeezed her legs tighter around him. She felt her end building until it crashed over her suddenly, and his name was a sob as she slumped against the couch, her hair and dress in disarray, but her skin glowing and flushed.

Kristoff cleaned her up with his tongue as she went still, then pulled back. “So,” he asked as he licked his own lips and grinned up at her, “how’d I do?”

Anna could barely speak, and a breathless laugh escaped her. “I think I’ll keep you around.”

Kristoff laughed, but Anna didn’t miss the ravenous look that still lingered in his eyes. “Is her majesty satisfied?”

Anna reached for him from her position on the couch and Kristoff sat up higher on his knees as she pulled him into a deep kiss. “Not quite,” she whispered, searching his eyes. “I want you inside me.”

He crawled up to the couch, taking a place beside her. Anna huffed out in surprise when he suddenly picked her up and placed her in his lap. She could feel his arousal against her thigh as she straddled him. Kristoff kissed her, bringing his hands to her back to pull her closer to him. Anna hummed into his mouth and deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slide against his.

Sliding his hands down her back, Kristoff fought his way under her skirts until he gripped her ass again. Anna grinded against him, _needing_ to feel him inside her. She felt his right hand slide to her front, and she mewled in his mouth when he slipped two fingers inside her. Anna rubbed against the digits, her own hands desperately grasping at his trousers, fumbling with buttons until any layers between them were gone.

Grabbing his thick cock in her hand, Anna gasped as Kristoff removed his fingers and groaned into her mouth. “ _Shit_ – Anna –”

She clumsily maneuvered herself above him, every regal instinct in her body fleeting as all she wanted was to fill herself with him. When she lowered herself onto him, she dug her fingers into his shoulders as Kristoff bit her neck and thrust his hips up.

“ _Kristoff!_ ” Anna screamed his name as he entered her, grabbing his shoulders for dear life as he began to bounce her against him. He mumbled into her ear as Anna gasped and panted and felt him hot and throbbing deep within her. “ _Touch me,_ ” she begged, and she bit her lip to stop her cries as Kristoff’s large fingers rubbed against her.

“ _Anna._ ” Kristoff groaned her name as she rode him, taking him as deep as possible. His teeth bit her throat as Anna’s fingers clawed their way up to his hair, scratching over his scalp.

“Kris – _ugh_ – Kristoff, I’m –” Anna panted against his cheek, feeling so _full_ and sensitive and ready to burst. His lips were at her neck, then they moved up, taking her jaw, then her lips in his. She swallowed Kristoff’s grunts down her throat as he grabbed at her body, thrusting into her as hard as he could. Anna’s thoughts escaped her lips in jumbled cries as he fucked her hard and fast and so, _so_ good. He was always so good to her.

Their breaths mingled as they coupled, the sunlight and the world outside a million miles away. It was just the two of them, with no stress or responsibilities as they took care of each other.

Anna felt his grip on her tighten as her second climax built. “I’m almos – _Kristoff!_ ” She didn’t get her warning out as his fingers rubbed against her in that practiced, exquisite way and his cock filled her over and over until the only thing she knew was him. She arched her back as she came, pressing herself against him and grabbing at his hair.

Kristoff moaned her name quietly as he followed immediately after, spilling himself inside her as he held her close, his breathing erratic.

Anna lazily ran her fingers over his chest as they came down together, and they stayed in each other’s embrace, even as Kristoff softened inside her.

She could tell her dress was wrinkled and her hair fell in strands around her face, but Anna hadn’t felt that calm in days. She kissed Kristoff’s cheek, then rested her head under his chin. “Now _that’s_ how you treat a queen.”

“Always glad to be of service.”


End file.
